An epitaxial growth method can grow a single crystal on a substrate so that the single crystal has the same crystal orientation as the crystal orientation of a substrate crystal, and is employed in various situations.
For example, the below-listed Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a silicon wafer fabricating method in which Si is grown by the epitaxial deposition method.
In the above epitaxial growth method, the substrate on which a predetermined film is to be grown is preferably uniformly heated at a temperature higher than the decomposition temperature of a source gas in order to thermally decompose the source gas.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H9-232275.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-323900.